percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Demigod Girl: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Helped (Daughter of Poseidon118) Leila opened her eyes expecting to see the sky, but she didn’t. All she saw was wood. She couldn’t remember going to sleep at all either. All she could figure out was that she must’ve been lying on the ground. Leila sat up and her head was throbbing. She must’ve gotten knocked out while fighting the Cyclopes. Whether it was from using too much power or the fact she got hit in the head, she didn’t know. Though her head was still throbbing, she managed to get herself to take a look at her current surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of elongated log cabin, but how did she get here? And where were the others? An even better question was, where was'' she even at? Just then, a Native American looking girl came entered the room and came towards me. “Good,” she said. “You’re awake.” “Yeah, I am…And you can speak English, which is good because I don’t know any other languages…Well, I know Greek, but that’s not the point. Who are you? Why am I here? Where are the others? What happened? And where am I anyways?” Leila asked firing out the questions as they surfaced in her mind. She was usually pretty calm when things like this happened, but this situation was different. They were in a completely different time period, so they didn’t know who they could or could ''not trust. The girl stared at her for a few moments and then began answering, “My name is Roselia Jakobs, though I am called Rose. You are in my tribe’s longhouse because I found you and your friends fighting the Cyclopes while I was going past that area. All of you were knocked out, and I finished off the last Cyclops. Then, I got help from my brother and sister and brought you all here. Your friends are all down at the other end resting and healing.” A nodded in understanding, then suddenly a question popped up in my brain. “Wait a second. How did you know those were Cyclopes?” Leila asked. “I am a demigod like you and your friends,” Rose replied. “I am a daughter of Ceres, the Roman goddess of Agriculture, the Harvest.” Leila nodded,”Demeter…I see…” “Yes,” Rose said. “That would be her Greek counterpart…you said you spoke Greek. You must be a Greek demigod, am I correct?” Leila nodded in agreement. Suddenly, another girl walked up to Rose and began speaking in the native language and then walked away again. Rose looked back at Leila and said, “My sister tells me that most of your friends are awake now. Come.” Rose began walking to the other end of the longhouse. Leila got up off the ground and followed. Her head wasn’t throbbing anymore, which was good. As Leila approached the other end she was able to see that the others were okay. “Good. We all survived,” she said to them. “Well, almost all of us,” Laika told her, a look of worry plastered across her face. “Eric is still knocked out. He must’ve gotten hit on the head pretty hard.” “Hopefully he wakes up soon, then. Right now, we need to figure out how we are going to stop Amanda, before she eliminates Lilith’s ancestors in this time period,” Leila told them. Lilith looked down at the ground. “Don’t worry Lilith. We will stop her. We aren’t going to let you or your ancestors disappear forever,” Leila told her. Lilith looked up and nodded understandingly. “Ok then, let’s make a plan,” Leila said. For the rest of the evening they worked out a plan and, by the time they were done, Eric had awakened “Ugh, what happened?” he asked, walking over to the group’s meeting spot. “Eric!” Laika said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly, she realized that everyone was watching her and, still blushing, she sat back down and turned her head the other way. “You were hit on the head, really hard,” Josh told him, laughing at his red cheeks. “And while you were knocked out, we came up with a plan to stop Amanda and save Lilith’s ancestors in this time period,” Laika added, dwindling with her fingers. “Yes, and we’ll explain it to you later. Right now we need to go,” Leila said. Then she turned to Rose and said, “Thank you so much for finding us and healing us.” "It was no problem,” Rose replied. “My tribe believes in helping those who need help most.” Leila smiled, stood and turned, and began towards the exit. Stopping in her tracks, however, she remembered something. “Rose, you said you were a demigod right?” she asked. “Yes,” Rose answered. “Well…you probably know this land better than any of us do…so, how would you like to come help us save an entire family line?” Leila asked her with a grin. “I would love to help you,” Rose replied. “Wonderful,” Leila said and she started towards the exit again, “Now come on, let’s go kick Amanda’s butt.” Next Chapter: Chapter 6: Totems of the Gods (Bladewood) Category:A Demigod Girl Category:Daughter of Poseidon118